


Crawling In The Dark

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst





	

They were walking through an abandoned house, flashlights flicking round at the arcane symbols and Latin phrases scrawled all over the walls, when the hole opened up without warning, right under their feet.

It was a long enough drop to drive the wind out of Dean, but not far enough to break any bones. He lost his flashlight somewhere on the way down, which was an amateur mistake, but kept a tight hold on his gun.

"Fuck," he swore as soon as he had enough breath. "Sammy?"

"Yeah," said Sam from somewhere nearby, sounding just as breathless but otherwise fine.

Dean pushed aside the instinctive surge of relief, and gingerly sat up. "Where the hell are we?"

He could hear Sam shifting somewhere nearby, and started to move towards him, feeling in front of him with one hand to avoid any more surprises in the dark.

"No idea," said Sam. "Guess we know what happened to those missing people now, though."

He sounded close enough to touch, and Dean groped out a hand and caught hold of something warm and rough-feeling. Sam made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak.

"Calm down, just me," said Dean, stroking his hand over the part of Sam he'd caught.

Sam's hand grabbed his wrist. "This really isn't a good place for you to do that," he said in a tight voice, which was roughly when Dean worked out which part of Sam he'd been groping.

"Heh," he said. "Sorry." He rubbed at Sam's crotch one last time, making Sam give a hitching gasp, then let go. Sam kept hold of his wrist for another couple of moments, then his touch disappeared. In the pitch black, it felt a little like Sam had disappeared as well.

"You got your flashlight?" Dean asked, resisting the temptation to reach out for Sam again.

"I dropped it," confessed Sam. "Think I heard it roll over here, though." Dean heard him moving, shifting further away, and couldn't stop himself from grabbing at him again. His hand landed on something that felt like jeans, and it only took Dean a second to realise it was Sam's ankle. He griped it tightly, even as he felt Sam moving around, presumably trying to find his flashlight.

Sam's leg tensed for a moment, then relaxed under Dean's hand, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Hang on," he muttered, "just...got it."

There was a sudden burst of light in Dean's face, pretty much blinding him. "Jesus!" he said, closing his eyes and bringing up his other hand to block it out. "Watch out."

"Sorry," said Sam, not sounding it. He pulled the beam away from Dean and ran it around their surroundings instead. It was nothing grand - a rough pit in the ground, about ten metres wide, with earth walls and floor. When Sam flashed the light upwards, the walls seemed to continue up forever.

"This doesn't look good," said Dean.

"No shit," said Sam. He ran the flashlight around the walls again, pausing on the only distinguishing feature: three words splashed out in the same paint as the ones upstairs had been.

"In omne tempus," Dean read out. "More damned Latin. Any idea what it means, geekboy?"

The flashlight shook a little in Sam's hand, and he drew in a sharp breath. "Forever," he said. "It means forever."

Dean looked back at the words, and then around at the walls of the pit. Well, that was just fantastic.

 


End file.
